Medical Love
by MedicalKnight
Summary: Medical Love. House y Wilson han estado en una relación desde hace dos años, House es poco propenso a demostrar el cariño que le tiene a James. Y James lo sabe, y acepta esa parte de su relación con House. Sin embargo una noticia cambia la perspectiva de su futuro con Gregory. Wilson no sabe qué hacer, decirle a House la noticia o desaparecer de su vida.


Capítulo 1

Explicaciones y aclaraciones.

En esta historia, ciertos hombres son capaces de gestar. Tiene un útero que es casi imperceptible en los estudios y que conforme el feto crece este lo hace también. El embarazo dura aproximadament meses. Los síntomas son iguales que en el embarazo femenino.

—

James Wilson, jefe del departamento de Oncología en el HUPP se encontraba sentado en el piso del baño del departamento que desde hace tres años compartía con House. Entre sus manos temblorosas se encontraba una prueba de embarazo con dos líneas indicando el positivo.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y su corazón martilleaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho. ¿Cómo demonios le diría a House que estaba esperando un hijo suyo? Sabía perfectamente que al nefrólogo no le gustaban los niños. Y mucho menos quería tenerlos en su casa.

—¿Wilson? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se escuchó la voz de House proveniente de la sala, Wilson ya llevaba un buen rato dentro del baño y el médico nefrólogo se estaba comenzando a inquietar.

James apretó contra su pecho la prueba y lloró más. Una de sus manos viajo hasta su abdomen y con delicadeza lo acarició. Era increíble que una nueva vida se estuviera gestando dentro de él. Un hijo suyo y de House.

—Ya voy House. —Contestó con voz rasposa. —Dame unos segundos. —Se levantó de su cómodo lugar en el piso del baño, se acercó al lavabo y se enjuagó la cara viendo sus ojos hinchados y su nariz roja. Agarró la prueba y la caja donde venía y las guardo dentro de un cajón que House nunca revisaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien James? —Dijo House al verlo entrar con los ojos hinchados. —¿Te sientes mal cariño? —Greg solo se refería a él de esa forma cuando estaba preocupado o cuando quería sexo.

—Estoy bien, solamente fue un mal día para mí. —Suspiró dramáticamente. —Murió una de las pacientes más pequeñas.

—¡Oh Jimmy! —Lo jaló en un abrazo asfixiante. —No tienes por qué atormentarte. No hubo nada que pudieras hacer.

James se soltó del abrazo y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena. No se sentía con ganas de hacer nada elaborado por lo que sacó una caja de macarrones, la leche y comenzó a preparar los macarrones con queso que tanto le gustaban a House.

Terminó de prepararlos y se los sirvió en un plato, se retiró del comedor con la excusa del cansancio emocional que sentía. Llegó a la habitación y tomo su celular para teclear un mensaje.

— _Necesito una cita para mañana._ —Enviado.

— _Claro Wilson, mañana a las diez en el área de ginecología ¿Está bien?_

— _Claro que sí. Mañana estaré ahí._ —Wilson no se sentía con la valentía de llamar y arriesgarse a que House lo escuchara.

Se quitó los zapatos, se acurrucó en medio de la cama abrazando una de las almohadas que tenían el olor de House y se quedó dormido.

Un James Wilson acurrucado y con las mejillas sonrosadas abrazando una de sus almohadas fue la estampa que encontró House cuando entró en la habitación. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enternecida.

—

—¿A dónde vas James? —Preguntó Gregory cuando vio irse a su amante por otro pasillo.

—Tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos con Adam. —Dijo esperando que House no relacionara los nombres.

—Está bien. —Se fijó en ambos lados del pasillo. —No tardes. —Y lo besó rápidamente. James se retiró algo aturdido por el beso.

Camino rápidamente hasta llegar al área de ginecología, esperó hasta que todas las enfermeras y tocó la puerta del consultorio de su amigo.

—Pase. —Dijo alzando la voz. —James amigo. ¿Listo para saber si es cierto? —Se paró estrechándole una mano.

—No mucho. —Admitió nervioso. —Pero necesito saber si es cierto. —El ginecólogo asintió y le indicó a James que se recostara sobre la camilla que estaba a un lado de su escritorio.

—Levántate la camisa, deja descubierto tu vientre. —Wilson asintió, se subió a la camilla y se descubrió el vientre. Adam se acercó con la máquina de ultrasonidos, le sonrío tranquilizante al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo.

—Sentirás un escalofrío. —Dijo poniéndole el gel azul en el vientre. Wilson sintió un escalofrío justo como había dicho su amigo. —Muy bien, déjame buscar…—Movía el aparato sobre el plano vientre. —¡Aquí esta! —Señaló un punto en el monitor. —Tus sospechas eran ciertas. Felicidades, estas embarazado.

Wilson sintió como el mundo se caía en pedazos, su futuro era incierto. No podía decirle a House. Agarró el pedazo de papel que Adam le tendía y se limpió el vientre con cuidado.

—Ahora acompáñame, necesito darte algunas indicaciones y los medicamentos que debes tomar de ahora hasta que termine su embarazo. —Al ver la cara de preocupación de James aclaró. —No es nada malo. Solamente quiero prevenir futuros problemas.


End file.
